1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a securing structure, more particularly to a securing structure that is adapted for accommodating a component such as a magnet, a magnetic element (e.g., a metal piece attractable by a magnet), or a magnetic switch, etc., and an electronic device incorporating such a securing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,813,125, there is disclosed a latch mechanism for latching a monitor and a host of a portable computer to prevent unintentional lifting of the monitor from the host. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,919, there is disclosed a magnetic closure apparatus for portable computers which permits locking and unlocking of a portable computer by virtue of magnetic attraction.